


Everyone's Head is a Universe

by Lizz_Mayhem



Series: Sanders Sides Drabbles [9]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders
Genre: Gen, universes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 15:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15052691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizz_Mayhem/pseuds/Lizz_Mayhem
Summary: Something I heard the other day and wanted to expand on.





	Everyone's Head is a Universe

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so there isn't really much of any romance in this although it's implied but y'know it's not really apparent like in the other ones (at least I don't think) so...

The house wasn’t exactly  _ quiet  _ but it wasn’t exactly  _ loud _ , either. Roman stood in the kitchen brewing something while Patton sat at the counter with a book in hand.

 

Thomas was out for the day and he had suggested everyone stay out of their rooms and socialize for a bit. It was rather odd of him, to say the least, but no one was complaining (verbally, at least).

 

“What do you think he’s thinking about?” Patton suddenly asked.

 

Roman glanced over to see Virgil sitting on the windowsill and staring out. He rolled his eyes and shrugged.

 

“He’s probably thinking about how much he’d rather be in his room,” he muttered.

 

Patton frowned and turned to Roman.

 

“Is that what you think he thinks about all the time?” Roman shrugged again.

 

“I mean, if I were like that - which I’m thankful I’m  _ not _ \- that’s all I’d ever think about.”

 

Patton’s frown deepened but he hid it behind the book of puppies he had previously been reading. He turned back to Virgil, still wondering.

 

Logan walked into the room with a notebook in hand. He was muttering something to himself just as Roman shouted,“Hey nerd! Glad you could finally make it!” Logan, obviously startled, nearly dropped his notebook.

 

“I’m sorry, I had to take care of some things.” He sat down beside Patton and motioned to the book.

 

“Oh, this? I’m just thumbing through it.”

 

Roman set down a mug of coffee in front of Logan. Both Patton and Logan stared at the mug.

 

“Roman, did you - did you make this?” Roman nodded and motioned to the coffee he had been brewing. Patton blinked and wondered how he had not noticed the smell that had been oh so evident before.

 

“Yeah, I did. I made it just the way you like it!” Logan gently gripped the mug and took a sip. He recoiled and Roman gasped. “Oh no, I didn’t add enough sugar, did I? I know you don’t like it as sweet as I do-”

 

“No, no, it’s fine!” Logan insisted as he set the mug down. “It’s just scalding.”

 

“Oh, sorry. I guess I should’ve warned you.”

 

“No, it’s my fault. I should have realized - I mean, it was  _ steaming _ yet-” Logan sighed. “I appreciate the coffee, Roman. Thank you.” Roman nodded and smiled a bit.

 

“Well, I’m gonna go,” Patton said as he stood. “And you two can drink your coffee in peace.”

 

“Patton, you don’t have to! I mean-”

 

“No, Logan, I insist!” Patton gently ruffled Logan’s hair and walked off to his room. He was about to enter when he looked back and noticed that Virgil was still sitting in the windowsill, staring out. Patton walked back over and gently nudged Virgil. Virgil looked back at him.

 

“Hey, Sunshine!” Virgil smiled a bit.

 

“Hey, Patton. What’s-”

 

“I’m heading to my room. Wanna join me so that you’re not alone?” Virgil glanced out the window and thought for a bit.

 

“Yeah, I’ll join you.” He stood up and the two walked over to his room. Logan and Roman watched the two walk off.

 

“What do you think he’s up to?” Roman asked Logan. Logan shrugged and picked up the mug.

 

“He’s probably concerned about him,” he said as he took a sip. He flinched. “Still hot.” Roman laughed.

 

As Patton and Virgil entered Patton’s room, Virgil was hit with an overwhelming sense of…hm, he couldn’t quite describe it other than just…fuzzy? Then again, it  _ was  _ Patton’s room, so it made sense.

 

“What are you thinkin’ about?” Patton asked as he sat down on his bed. Virgil flopped down beside him, causing Patton to laugh.

 

“I like you laugh,” Virgil stated absentmindedly. “It makes me happy.”

 

Neither side said anything for a moment (Patton didn’t want to ruin the moment). Patton noticed the look in Virgil’s eyes that showed that he was looking for the right words to say. Eventually, Virgil spoke again.

 

“I’ve been thinking,” he slowly started. He flipped himself over so that he was looking at the ceiling. “I’ve been thinking of…” Virgil bit his lip and searched his mind for the right word. “...creativity.” Patton didn’t say anything. Virgil continued. “Or, well, creativity isn’t really the right word to use here…Ugh, I don’t know how to describe it.”

 

“Maybe you could show me?” Patton suggested. Virgil frowned.

 

“I wish I could but I don’t think there’s a way to transport you into my head-” Virgil stopped and his eyes widened. He sat up, causing Patton to flinch and scoot back. “Wait, okay, I have a crazy idea but I’m not sure if it’ll work but I’m willing to try it.” Virgil stood up and looked around.

 

“What are you-”

 

“I need a blank wall, Patton. Or a blank space.”

 

Patton looked around and realized that he didn’t have any blank spaces in his room. They were either covered in memories or pictures of puppies or kittens. Virgil realized this too and frowned.

 

“Okay, maybe…hm…” Virgil walked out of Patton’s room and pulled Patton along.

 

The two made their way into the living room and Virgil pulled him to the windowsill. Patton looked out and saw the blank street. Virgil sat down on the windowsill and gently pat the space beside him. Patton sat down and Virgil grabbed the curtains and pulled them close behind them. Patton laughed.

 

“It’s essential,” Virgil stated as he looked out to the street. “I realized that since there was no actual blank spaces in the house, the blank street shall suffice…especially since I was able to do it earlier.” Virgil took a deep breath and let it out. “I don’t know why…” Virgil’s words trailed off and he shook his head. He then looked up.

 

Patton watched as Virgil’s eyebrows scrunched together, seemingly focused on something. He looked out into the blank street only to be met with anything but. The window had disappeared and his eyes widened as he looked out into a forest. The sun shone through the leaves of the trees and its rays gently fell on the two. 

 

“Woah,” was all Patton could manage out as he turned to Virgil, who was just as surprised as him.

 

“You…you can see that?” he asked. Patton nodded. Virgil let out a sigh of relief.

 

“That’s…that’s good. I was hoping you could. Otherwise I would’ve made a fool of myself…” Virgil looked out into the forest and smiled a bit. “Welcome to my universe, Patton.” Patton grinned.

 

“I like it here,” he said. “Feels nice. Calm. That’s kinda funny, since-” Patton stopped himself before he could get any further. Virgil knew what he was going to say, though, and he nodded in agreement.

 

“Yeah, I know.” The two looked out and Patton pointed.

 

“Look, I see a deer! Hey, it’s purple!” Virgil smiled.

 

The deer was, in fact, purple and it slowly made its way over to the two. Patton gasped and stared at it in awe. It stopped in front of them, towering over. Patton instinctively reached a hand out, then drew it back.

 

“Go ahead, it’ll let you.” Patton reached his hand out again and the deer ducked down to his hand. He gently rubbed its fur and grinned.

 

“It’s so soft! It feels like my blanket.” Virgil gently pulled his hood up and hid his smile behind his sleeve.

 

The deer backed away and Patton frowned slightly but didn’t protest. Instead, he waved goodbye to the deer and it nodded its head back before walking off. He turned to Virgil, smiling.

 

“Is this what you were doing earlier?” he asked. Virgil looked confused. “When you were sitting here earlier. Is this what you were doing?”

 

“Oh, that. Yeah, I was  _ trying  _ to do this-” he motioned to the forest around them “-but it wasn’t working. I guess closing the curtains worked.” Patton giggled. He smiled and suddenly gasped. “Look!” Patton looked up to see a small, purple hummingbird flying down towards them. He gasped and stretched his hand out to it. The hummingbird gently landed in his hand and Patton grinned as he held it between the two of them.

 

“It’s so cute!” He gently brushed its feather and smiled. “You know, I’ve always tried catching them but then I remember they’re fast and probably wouldn’t like me holding them.” Virgil nodded while hiding his grin in his sleeve. Patton held onto it for a bit longer and eventually, he let it go. The hummingbird flew off into the sky and Patton laughed as he turned to Virgil. “Hey, you think we could actually step out into it?” Virgil immediately shook his head.

 

“No, don’t try it! You’ll only bump into the window…” Patton reached out and tried feeling for the window. Virgil pulled him back. “Pat, I’m serious. I can’t tell you the amount of times I’ve hit my head on the wall or something when I’ve tried walking out…” Patton turned to Virgil, who was averting his gaze and trying to hide his blush.

 

“Well, that’s weird.” Patton looked out. “I figured that if it was  _ your  _ universe that  _ you  _ would at least be able to walk out into it…Maybe Logan has an explanation for that.” Virgil shrugged. Patton gasped as the forest began to fade and eventually he was face to face with the window again. “Oh no, Virgil did I say something that-”

 

“No, no, it wasn’t you Pat.” Virgil sighed. “I have a hard time focusing on it for a long time. Even the tiniest distraction can bring me out of it…” Patton turned to Virgil, who was now hiding in his sweater. Patton frowned and looked out.

 

_ Maybe I could try, _ he thought.

 

Virgil mentally scolded himself for shutting himself in again. He looked up to say something to Patton only to discover that he was staring out the window. His eyebrows were scrunched and his teeth were grit. If Virgil didn’t know any better he would’ve thought that Patton was angry (which isn’t something he’d want to see again).

 

“Pat-” He stopped himself when he felt a strong breeze blow by them and he looked out to see a large field of grass before them. Off in the distance there was a large tree. The sky was mostly clear (except for a few clouds here and there) and the sun shone brightly onto them. “Woah…”

 

Patton gasped.

 

“I did it!” He laughed and threw his hands into the air triumphantly. “I did it! I made a universe!” He turned to Virgil, who was staring out in awe. “Isn’t it great?” Virgil slowly nodded.

 

“It’s definitely  _ bright _ ,” he started and slightly shielded his eyes. “It’s nice, though.”

 

“Oh, sorry!” Patton stared out and Virgil watched as a cloud covered up some of the sun. He smiled. The breeze flew past them again and blew the hood off of Virgil. Virgil laughed. Patton grinned.

 

“What else is in your universe?” Virgil asked. Patton thought for a moment. He then stared out and suddenly they heard a bark. Virgil’s eyes widened as blue kittens began materializing before them. “Oh my-” Virgil was cut off by a kitten climbing into his lap. He gently picked it up and pet its head. He smiled. “Patton, they’re cute.” Patton giggled.

 

“Aren’t they just  _ purr _ -fect?” Virgil smiled more.

 

“Yeah, they are. And I’m not  _ lion _ .” Patton gasped and grinned.

 

“You’ve got to be  _ kitten  _ me right now!” Virgil chuckled a bit.

 

“I’m not.” Virgil looked down at the kitten and tried to come up with another pun. “This is…claw-some.” Virgil frowned. “No, that one wasn’t-” Patton giggled.

 

“ _ Paw _ -lease, I like that one.” Virgil smiled a bit.

 

“ _ Paw _ -sitive?” Patton giggled again and nodded.

 

“Paw-sitive.”

 

Patton and Virgil looked out to see the kittens playing with each other. Virgil gently scratched the kitten’s ear which caused it to purr. He smiled and Patton had to force himself to stop staring at him. So instead, he stared out again and focused.

 

Virgil gently set the kitten down to play with the other kittens. He then looked up and his jaw dropped as he saw all of the blue puppies that Patton had materialized.

 

“Woah, Patton, that’s - wait…” Patton gasped.

 

“Virgil, look out for-”

 

But it was too late. Virgil was knocked down by an avalanche of fur and Patton immediately jumped out to help Virgil. Virgil laid on the ground, laughing. He then looked up and stopped. The puppies were gone. He sat up and Patton pulled apart the curtains to see the blank street outside. Patton frowned.

 

“Dang, you really can just…” Patton shook his head and turned to Virgil. “Are you okay? Gosh, I’m so sorry! I hadn’t meant to-”

 

“Pat, it’s fine. Really.” Virgil stood up and brushed himself off. “That was nice, though. I like your universe.” Patton smiled.

 

“I like yours, too.”

 

Virgil opened his mouth to say something when he heard someone clear their throat. Patton and Virgil looked back too see Roman and Logan in the kitchen. Logan glanced between the two, concerned, while Roman looked confused.

 

“What just happened?” Roman asked.

 

“Oh, nothing!” Patton said. “Just got a bit carried away!”

 

“Carried away with what?” Logan asked.

 

“You, uh, you wouldn’t understand.” Virgil gently scratched the back of his neck and put his hood on. He then walked off to his room. Patton sighed and turned to Logan.

 

“I’ll show you later.” He then ran off after Virgil.

 

Roman and Logan exchanged glances but neither of them could come up with anything to say after what they had just witnessed.


End file.
